The Boy (Main Character)
Plot: A boy is laid up in a hospital ward and is visited by his mother everyday. The mother brings a book with her to read to him, the name of the book is Rakuen. It is a story about a magical land that is inhabited by a creature that grants wishes known as the Guardian of the Forest. The mother reveals a secret to the boy that the book's world is real and they can visit it together.3 The boy asks his mom if they can visit the storybook world so he can ask the Guardian of the Forest to grant him one wish. In order to receive the wish, the boy must complete a set of challenges. The boy's main task is to collect pieces of music for new friends that he makes throughout the game, placing music at the center of the story. As the boy is exploring through the game he comes across an entrance to a parallel fantasy, one that is intimately connected to the real world. He meets really strange characters during his endeavor, (a grumpy onion and a pretentious rose). The boy also undertakes quests on behalf of the hospital patients and their fantasy-world avatars. Some of those quests include searching for lost items, collecting needful items, and figuring out logic puzzles while following basic instructions. The rewards earned from these quests is that your new friends achieve happiness, as in you feel rewarded for the end of their distress. Summary: The Boy is the main character that the player controls throughout the game Rakuen. He often accompanied by his mother throughout the whole game (except for certain occasions). History: Prior to the events of Rakuen, the Boy lived a happy life with his mother and father until he was eight years old. One day, he fainted at school and was diagnosed with cancer. Around the same time, a disaster happened in the area that the Boy lived in (possibly Japan) and the father of The Boy had to leave to work at a nuclear power plant to prevent the leaked radiation from reaching everyone in the country. However, shortly after the Boy starts his treatment for cancer, his father dies while working at the power plant and the Boy was left to live with his mother. Some time before he got sick, he may have lived with his younger brother as well (his younger brother was seen in the final credits). After the events of Rakuen, the Boy boards Morizora's magical ship and sails to the land of Rakuen. It is unknown about what happened to him after he left shore, but it is interpreted that the Boy had passed away by the end of the game due to his illness. Appearance: He is often seen wearing a tangerine orange t-shirt with blue shorts and a backpack that wavers from a shade of green and turquoise. A closer look at his sprite shows that he is wearing pale blue slippers all the time, even when at Morizora Forest. In Kisaburo's story, when the Boy and his mother decide to work at Monsieur Bud's mansion, the Boy wears a red bowtie on the collar of his shirt. The Boy is always seen wearing a paper hat on his head which somewhat resembles a samurai's helmet. He never takes it off throughout the game until the very end, when it is revealed that he wears the hat to hide the fact that he has no hair, the side effect of chemotherapy for his cancer. Before the Boy fell sick with cancer, he had brown hair, like his mother. Personality: The Boy is often very cheerful and positive. He has an optimistic attitude and is always willing to help out the creatures in Morizora. He visits the other patients in the hospital often in order to help their counterparts in Morizora. He also does not like bullies; this is seen when he decides to help a Wooden Sign in Morizora who was being picked on about having a purple bean bag with him all the time. Along with bullying, the Boy does not like it when people do bad things. This can be seen when he sees Uma stealing food from the hospital and he angrily scolds him for it. By default, whether the player decides to interact with any non-player character (NPC), the Boy is very caring and helps out the patients in the hospital who are unhappy with their problems; Winston, Tony, Kisaburo and Sue. At the same time, he helps out the other inhabitants in Morizora such as Panky, Cora and Jackie Leebles. Throughout the whole game, the Boy often empathizes with many characters, including Uma who is seen doing certain strange things in events of the game. However, under that happy exterior, the Boy is actually very sad and upset about his father's death in the past and about his illness. This is seen in the existence of Yami, a boy that visits the Boy every night in the hospital. It is revealed in the Boy's story that Yami is the manifestation of the Boy's negative thoughts and bottled emotions about his father's death. The Boy also becomes more sensitive when reminded of his past. This can be seen after the Sue story when he experiences a moment of grief after Sue passes away. After he tries to sleep, he encounters Yami and, possibly due to Sue's death reminding him of his father's death, the Boy gives in and decides to follow Yami to a place where he will never be alone again. Then the both of them turn into Envoys and disappear from the hospital. The Boy also deeply loves his mother and father, as seen when he grieves over his father's death and when he lovingly comforts his mother before he rides the boat to Rakuen, supposedly the afterlife. Abilities: Despite his illness, the Boy is rather capable of motor skills as seen in the game. He can pick Sila berries from bushes, cut down bamboo with an axe and use a pickaxe to break rocks. Usually, these actions cannot be carried out by cancer patients since they usually lack a lot of energy and strength. However, considering that the tools that he uses are Leeble-sized (i.e. MUCH smaller than real life pickaxes and axes) and that Morizora may be an imaginary world of the Boy's mind, this is rather possible. Relationships: * His parents: '''The Boy dearly loves his parents and becomes very sad when his father passes away, even questioning why his father left him. Throughout the game, the Boy is seen walking with his mother behind him in the world of Morizora. His mother also gives him hints when he is stuck and is very supportive of what the Boy wants to do in Morizora. At the end of the game, the Boy gives his paper hat to his mother and tells her that she is his hero before waving goodbye to her as he heads for Rakuen. * '''Yami: '''Yami visits the Boy numerous times during the game. During each visit, the Boy and Yami talk about the events that transpired before their meet-up. Although Yami is supposedly the dark side of the Boy, he still treats him rather nicely albeit for a few times when he lets out a few words about his sadness. When Yami mentioned that he was not a good boy because he never helped anyone, the Boy regarded that Yami was helping him: by keeping him company in the darkness of the night. * '''Sue: '''Prior to the events of Rakuen, the Boy and Sue never interacted before (probably due to the fact that both of them were bed-ridden). However, after the Boy gives Sue a marble, she decides to become friends with him and tells him to bring her any marbles that he finds. When he brings a new marble to Sue, she appears very happy as she explains about the special planet in the marble. When the Boy meets Morizora Sue, he does not spare a second thought to help her find her friend Puchi. Needless to say, the Boy really cares about Sue; when he takes a sip of Midnight Tea from Kazuko which gives the consumer good dreams, the Boy dreams about visiting Sue's magical marble planets with her. When he wakes up and decides to give Sue the marble he found in his Ramune drink bottle, he is shocked and very saddened by the fact that she had passed away from her illness. * '''Uma: '''The Boy and Uma first interacted at the beginning of the game in a storage room at the hospital. At first, the Boy was wandering around to find his book, Rakuen, and soon discovered that Uma had taken it along with food from the hospital's cafeteria. The Boy becomes upset of Uma's thievery (since he had heard about the food thief beforehand), but he slowly forgives the old man after hearing that he was homeless, hungry and had no place to go. Uma also returns the Boy's book back to him and from then on, he continues to appear in between both the real world and Morizora, sometimes giving the Boy some hints to solve certain puzzles. At the end of Sue's story, it is revealed that Uma is Sue's father who was an alcoholic gambler when he had Sue. He admits to the Boy that he always travelled in between worlds to find out how to get rid of the pain that he inflicted on his daughter. At the end of the game, he is seen on the boat to Rakuen with the Boy and Sue, implying that he had passed away after the events of Sue's story. * '''Tony: '''Tony is one of the four patients that the Boy helps in his quest. At first, Tony is cold to the Boy, does not talk to him and does not allow him to touch his music box. However, after the Boy manages to fix his music box and bring his daughter, Christina, back to him, Tony begins to act kinder towards the Boy. In Morizora, Tony the brown bear behaves in a similar fashion; in the beginning, he acts harshly towards the Boy, but after he fixes the music box, he acts nicer to him. It is possible to interact with him after his story at the Star Night Festival as well. * '''Winston: The husband of Gemma who cares deeply for her. * Gemma: One of the patients in the hospital who had fallen into a deep coma. In Morizora, it is seen that Gemma falls into this coma after she rows her boat when it was storming. * Kisaburo: '''In a number of conversations with him, Kisaburo notes that the Boy was the only one that believed in him. * '''Kazuka: * Panky: * Danielle: * Cora: * Jackie: Trivia: * It is never mentioned about what kind of cancer the Boy had, though a research on the medication he was taking could lead to an answer. * It is never mentioned about what the Boy's name is. * The Boy's other half, Yami, strangely has a bandage over his right eye while the Boy has no injury on his right eye. It is unknown why Yami has this bandage. Category:Characters